


and right there where we stood was holy ground

by losttothesea



Series: In Some Other World [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: "You were supposed to leave", Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and silliness, Happy Murder Family, Murder Husbands, they did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttothesea/pseuds/losttothesea
Summary: Will and Abigail are late for therapy.
Relationships: Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: In Some Other World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900246
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	and right there where we stood was holy ground

Hannibal stands in the doorway to his study. Not angled into the room with one hand around the edge of the door and the other beckoning, welcoming, but squarely in the threshold, forbidding entrance. His face carved from stone. “I believe I made it clear that lateness would not be tolerated.”

Abigail and Will eye each other, and Abigail giggles. It is such an unexpected sound that all three of them seem to utterly forget themselves for a moment, suddenly nothing in the air but the echo of her laugh, tinkling like the wind chimes on Will’s tree in Wolf Trap. 

Then, perhaps even more astonishing, _Will_ laughs, messy and riotous, not clenched in the back of his throat like a secret he feels compelled to keep. Will laughs, loud and wild, then chews on his bottom lip, shoves one hand in the pocket of his jeans and the other through his ever-unruly curls. The two co-conspirators smirk at each other, not a shred of shame on either face.

“Tell me, William. What exactly is it you both find so—”

“Sorry,” Will cuts in, bold. “Did you just call me _William_?”

Hannibal simply stares. 

Abigail lifts her shoulders, looking at Will as if to say, _You first_. 

“We went to get ice cream,” Will says, trying and failing miserably to arrange his face into an appropriately repentant expression.

“Ice cream,” Hannibal repeats. The words sound strange coming from his mouth. There are some things it is simply impossible to imagine Hannibal ever saying, like _toothpaste_ or _bubble gum_ or _ironing board_.

“From a—you know. The, uh, the ice cream truck.”

Hannibal arches an eyebrow. 

“‘Pop Goes The Weasel’? Drumsticks?” 

Hannibal remains impassive. Will looks at Abigail appealingly.

“Choco Tacos?” she offers.

“You are late to our appointment because you went to buy ‘Choco Tacos’ from a man in a truck.” Not a question.

“It was a woman, actually,” Abigail says, a bubble of laughter rising uncontrollably behind her words.

Will clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth in an uncanny impression of Hannibal’s scolding _tsk_. “Such assumptions, Dr. Lecter. Women can be ice cream truck drivers, too.”

This, finally, is too much for them. Abigail is laughing so hard she is practically bent in two, while Will is a raucous symphony of nerves and giddiness, hands still fidgeting with his hair, his pockets, the trembling air.

“Besides,” Abigail manages to get out. “Family therapy is kind of a joke in this household, right?”

Hannibal finally takes a step backwards to allow them past the threshold, but his face remains granite. “I don’t take the health and well-being of our family lightly, Abigail,” he says, voice still hard. “Do you?”

“I’m just saying,” she mutters, laughter withering under Hannibal’s stare. Despite Hannibal granting them entrance, neither she nor Will move any farther into the room. The mischievous energy between them has twisted abruptly into tension.

“I expect you will do better next time,” Hannibal says, eyes flashing dangerously. Will and Abigail exchange uneasy glances.

"Of course," Will says softly.

"We're sorry," Abigail adds.

“Next time," Hannibal continues as if neither has said anything, "I must insist that I accompany you to the ice cream truck."


End file.
